The Other Granger
by XxbLiNdArTiStxX
Summary: 3 years after the war, Heidi Granger, adopted sister to Hermione, finally meets her biological family. But is it the family that she expects? And does she even want to meet them?
1. Chapter 1

_"Heidi, you're adopted."_

_The words echoed in the mind of the young, ten year old girl, who sat across from her three other family members. According to her sisters reaction, she was already told and was merely there for moral support as her parents broke the news to her. Heidi, although young, was extremely bright for her age and had already made the general connections to come to the conclusion of being different from her family. She had known that she looked different, although close enough that she could barely pass as recessive genes of genetics, but she had always felt somewhat disconnected from the people she had called family._

_She sat across from her family, calm and collected, and slowly a smile began to form on her lips. It was something that her parents weren't expecting, to see the girl actually happy about the news. "Its okay," She had told them, standing up and walking around the glass table to wrap her arms around the two adults. "You are still my family."_

* * *

Green flames erupted in the fireplace of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The dark room was lit with the fluorescent flames, and from the ashes stepped a rather petite, dark haired girl dressed completely in black. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders and her face was paler than it normally was. She stumbled into the room, holding onto the wall for support and almost collapsing from exhaustion. It had been three days and she had been working around the clock with two, three hour breaks to sleep and only fifteen minutes for meals. Her body was going into survival mode and she needed to get to her bedroom immediately.

Heidi Granger stumbled up the stairs, accidentally slapping the portrait of Mrs. Black and causing her curtains to fly open. "MUDBLOOD! IN MY HOUSE! MUDBLOOD IN MY HOUSE!" Her shrill voice ripped through the building, causing Heidi to grimace and point her wand at the portrait. Honestly, she needed to get rid of the bloody thing. She lived in the house of Black by herself, ever since Harry and Ginny had gotten their own house, and Hermione and Ron lived in their own flat. Harry had given the house over to her, as she needed a place to stay, and he didn't want the home to go to wreck.

With a sigh, Heidi continued up the stairs until she made it to the first floor, to the bedroom that she, Hermione and Ginny had once shared back in 5th year. She pushed the door open and walked into the bedroom. She had moved the spare beds up to a bedroom on the third floor, and redecorated the room since. The walls were painted a slightly diluted gold with red trim. The floors were still their black hard wood, and there was a queen sized bed against the far wall, between two windows that were covered in dark red curtains that shut out most of the light. To one wall were two doors, one leading to a bathroom, the other a closet, and between them sat a vanity. In the room she also had a desk and a dresser and many trinkets sitting around the room. One wall was entirely made up of pictures, newspaper articles and the like- memories from her years with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

She ignored everything as she began to strip, not bothering to close the door and tossed her robes to the side. Beneath her robes was a dark blue blouse, tucked into a pair of black jeans and black boots. She stripped out of everything and walked into her closet, where she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, stumbling back towards her bed. She landed face first into the pillows, one foot hanging off the side of the bed and she could barely breath, causing herself to shift and move. It wasn't long before she could feel the effects of herself tumbling into unconsciousness. But, soon, everything was interrupted by a large body jumping on her bed. "Ronald Weasley," She growled out, not bothering to move or to open her eyes as her sister pulled back the blinds and filled the room with sunlight. "I swear to Merlin, if you don't stop, I'll curse you into next month."

The body removed itself from her bed, and the covers were pulled from on top of her as well. Heidi groaned and curled herself into a small ball, pulling the pillow from under her head and placed it over her face. "Honestly, Heidi. Get up." Her adopted sister, Hermione, scolded her. Heidi growled from under the pillow.

"Make me." Hermione rolled her eyes and whipped out her wand, pointing it at her sister.

"Aguamenti." She said, rather simply. The strong jet of water hit Heidi full on, causing her to scream and topple from the bed onto the floor. The woman was now soaking wet and her hair clung to her face rather unattractively. Heidi looked up at the woman, who had finally managed to tame her hair, with a glare.

"Bloody Hell! What was that for!?" She demanded, standing up, dripping water all over the floor. Her sister held a blank face, whilst Ron was attempting to hold back the snicker that was on his lips. Hermione walked into the closet and picked out a set of clothing for her sister to wear and brought it back, placing it on the desk.

"Get dressed. We have the party to go to. Did you forget?" She asked, as she walked back to her sister and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Take a shower, you look like shit."

"Arent you pleasant today?" Heidi asked rhetorically, as her sister slammed the door to the bathroom in her face. Heidi had honestly forgotten the party that was to celebrate the 3 year anniversary since the death of Voldemort. All Ministry personnel had to be there, including their spouses and anyone else that the Minister deemed necessary to make an appearance. Heidi fell into two of those categories. Annoyance washed over her as she started the shower and jumped in immediately after it hit 'mildly scalding' and quickly washed her hair. Stepping out of the shower once again, she flicked her wand that she had left on the bathroom sink and did up hair, walking into the room with nothing but a towel on. Ron and Hermione had left and placed themselves in the kitchen to wait for her, having closed the door behind them.

Heidi dried herself off and slipped into the dress that Hermione had picked out for her. It was a slim fitting off the shoulder dress that was tighter around her bottom and thighs and baggier at the top. She shoved her feet into a pair of heels, placed a necklace and some earrings on and called life good. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked through the house and into the kitchen, where Hermione and Ron were talking about something she could care less about. "Alright," she spat, still annoyed that she couldn't sleep, "Lets go so I can come back early and sleep before I have to work again tomorrow."

"Oh, stop whining." Her sister told her, kissing her cheek as she walked passed her. Heidi growled and turned, following her sister and her boyfriend out of the room and, with three loud cracks, they apparated to to the Ministry. Heidi sighed as she landed, slightly wobbly in her heels, in the lobby that was completely decorated. The fountain was spewing clear, beautiful water and had been changed into a monument of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Heidi.

The golden statue held perfect sculptures of the four of them. Harry stood in the middle with the girls on either side and Ron crouched in front of them all, hand on his chin and a smirk. The girls held sassy poses, while Harry looked all business like. It was weird seeing herself like that every single day, but after the years, she had gotten used to it. Hermione looked over at her sister with a smile and grabbed her hand. "Come on, lets go." The entire lobby was filled with people, and Hermione dragged her sister through the crowd towards the giant, golden statue, where Harry and Ginny stood chatting with some other Aurors.

"Heidi!" Ginny detached herself from her fiance and leapt towards her long time friend. "I havent seen you in forever! Where have you been?" Heidi laughed and hugged her friend back. Even in heels, Ginny was still taller than her.

"Sorry, Gin. Ive been busy." Ginny frowned at her, noticing the bags under her eyes and discretely pulled out her wand and muttered a spell.

"I don't know why Hermione didn't do that earlier. You looked horrible." Leave it to Ginny to be sweet about things. Heidi rolled her eyes but gave her a small smile in gratitude.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"How many hours have you been working lately?" Heidi shrugged her shoulders and looked away from her, while mumbling a number that was quite accurate to her. "Excuse me? What was that?" The younger girl asked her. Heidi winced and whispered it back to her. "70 hours!? Heidi that basically killing yourself! Oh, just wait until I have a talk with Harry. I swear!" Ginny let got of her and stalked towards her fiance that was a couple ranks above Heidi for Aurors, and grabbed his arm tightly. Heidi rushed over, noticing that Hermione and Ron had been dragged over to the press. She wasn't about to drag them out anytime soon.

"Honestly, Ginny," She started as she came up to the group, "Its not that big of an issue. I can handle it."

"Hello, Granger." Heidi knew that voice anywhere and she ground her teeth together to stop herself from sending a hex his way. Her body had immediately stiffened and her hand automatically reached for her wand that was just under the hem of her dress. "Don't you look lovely." She wasn't even facing him, but she knew the comment was sincere. Heidi slowly turned around to see the people that Harry had been speaking to before she and Ginny had rudely interrupted.

"Why, thank you, Malfoy. Don't you look dashing." Draco Malfoy was dressed in his signature black on black on black suit. His blonde hair had been cut short since the last time she had seen him at graduation, and he had a few days scruff going on. She couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive and she had meant what she said, but she also couldn't deny that she would rather any other company but his. Beside him stood his mother, who had gotten out of Azkaban a year prior, and on his other side was Blaise Zabini and his parents. She nodded to them all, but noticed the odd faces that Mr. and Mrs. Zabini had, but ignored it. "Mrs. Malfoy, you look beautiful." Heidi gave her a sincere smile. In the end of the war she had actually come up and fought side-by-side against Bellatrix and her husband with Heidi. Ever since then, Heidi had been taken to her.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. How are you?" She asked with a smile. Heidi gave her a small smile.

"I would have been better if I had gotten more sleep. Just got back from Azkaban not two hours ago." That seemed to spark Ginny again as she whirled around on her husband, catching every member of the groups attention.

"Speaking of, Harry James Potter. You are making her work 70 hours a week?!" Heidi winced and took a step back at Harry's surprised face.

"No, Ginny, I don't govern her hours. But I will be having a talk with her boss about it." Heidi groaned and rubbed a hand over her face.

"Harry, stop. I'm fine." Harry turned to her and looked at her closely.

"When was the last time you had a full nights sleep?" Heidi groaned and looked around for anyone to drag her out of the conversation. The others of the group seemed just as interested with her as Harry and Ginny.

"Um...Wednesday?" It was currently Saturday evening. Narcissa did not like that.

"Wednesday!? You haven't slept since Wednesday? Girl, you need a break!" Heidi gave her a small smile but stepped away from the group.

"I, ah, think I'm gonna go find my sister." She twirled quickly and her hair whipped out behind her. Heidi walked quickly through the crowd in search of Hermione.

* * *

Heidi had been caught up by the press not soon after, and she pasted on a fake smile and waited patiently for them to get sick of her. They had asked her about her job and about her sex life and if she were in any current relationship. She gave a smile and shook her head. "The only relationship I am currently in, is being married to my job." She told them. "I spend most of my days either here at the Ministry or at Azkaban questioning and keeping track of everyone that currently is there. Other than that, I sleep or stuff my face with food." A few of the reporters laughed at her brutal honesty. But as Rita Skeeter began to open her mouth once again, Kingsley Shacklebolt called her, Hermione, Ron and Harry onto the stage. With a sigh, she said her farewells to the press and quickly walked onto the stage to stand beside her sister, who wrapped an arm around her side.

"Got your turn with the sharks, huh?" Heidi laughed and nodded, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Ive missed you, Mione." Hermione smiled at her.

"Ive missed you too, little sister." Heidi rolled her eyes and turned back to Kingsley that was preaching the same story as he had for the past three years, about the groups amazing bravery and valor. She rolled her eyes and waited for it to be over.

"These four, brave and wonderful people stood up for our rights and lead us to victory. Please give a round of applause for Hermione Granger, Heidi Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter!" Cheers erupted and cameras flashed. Heidi was temporarily blinded and deafened, but she forced herself to keep the smile on her face. She waved her hand as the others did and waited for everything to be over. When it was her turn to give a speech, Heidi walked up to the podium, ignoring the blinding lights and took a deep breath. She had completely forgotten about the speeches they gave every year. Hermione was disappointed in her for not writing out a speech. Heidi merely stood up there and readied herself for the bullshit she would be pulling out of her ass.

"It is great to see you all here today. Familiar faces, faces I have once fought along side of." She smiled down at Luna, Ginny and Neville who had stood front row, smiling up at her. "Today marks that anniversary of the greatest war in our history. It marks the anniversary of a new age; an age where our children can attend Hogwarts as a unified school. And age where we can walk through Diagon Alley and not kill each other." Unsure of whatelse to say, Heidi took a breath a gave a small smile. "Everything is different now." Her voice was now a whisper, "As I said three years ago...welcome to the new age." Claps filled the room as she stepped away from the podium and smirked at her sister.

"My speech was better than yours." She whispered to her, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"You pulled that all out of your ass." Her sister hissed back. Heidi's smirk grew and she didn't notice the group of people that watched her closely.

"Yes I did." Hermione rolled her eyes as the two stood there, smiling and waiting until the boys had finished their speeches and the questions began. Heidi didn't get as many questions as the others, which she was entirely grateful for. Just as they were about to leave the stage, Ron stepped forward and smiled at the crowd and gently pulled Hermione forward as well.

"Before we end, I just wanted to say a few things." He took a steady breath and Heidi could see that his hands were shaking severely. "Hermione, you have been my girlfriend for the past three years now, and I couldn't be a happier man." Hermione knew instantly where this was going and Heidi could see the tears in her eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth and she looked back at her sister. Heidi smiled widely at her sister, and moved closer to Harry.

"Good job helping him." She whispered to her surrogate brother, who grinned back.

"Thanks. He's a nervous wreck." He whispered back.

"I can tell." Turning back to Ron, they listened intently.

"When we first realized our feelings for each other, we were in the middle of Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets searching for a Basilisk fang and destroying one of the Horcruxes. During that war, I decided, we probably wouldn't make it, so why not act on my feelings. Since then, you have made the best girlfriend a man could ask for, and that is why I am asking you this." Ron pulled away from the Podium, reached it his pocket and pulled out a small black box, as he dropped down to one knee before his girlfriend. Heidi smiled widely and started giggling. "Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Lights flashed and cheers erupted as Hermione threw herself at Ron, causing them to fall backward, and kissed him wildly.

"They're really getting it on." She whispered.

"Should we stop them?" Harry asked her and she merely shrugged. Ron stood them up and he placed the ring on her finger. Cheers erupted again and Heidi couldn't be happier for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Heidi lounged in the kitchen, the Daily Prophet opened before her. She wasn't sure why she continued to read it, as everything that Rita Skeeter wrote about her was exaggerated and/or blatant lies that kept her her job. She had skipped over the front page that had been one big, flamboyant article about the party the past week, and had gone right to the articles about Hogwarts. She had always kept up with the news about the school, watching it be reborn into the wonderful academy that it was today. Smiling, she read over the interview of McGonagall, that had happened to be her favorite teacher, and her favorite subject that she had taught. McGonagall had stepped down from her position and into the large shoes of Head Mistress, and the transfiguration position was graciously handed over to her sister, Hermione. Sighing, she flipped the page and continued reading.

"I'm surprised you're up." The familiar voice of her surrogate brother filled the kitchen, and Heidi smiled, not looking up to the doorway where the tall, dark haired man stood. He was leaning casually against the doorway, arms and ankles crossed and watching her with an amused smirk on his face. "Its only noon. Shouldnt you be sleeping still?" Heidi merely shook her head and finally lifted her chin to look at the man before her. He had grown quite well, a few inches taller than he had been in school, his hair was slightly shaggier, covering the scar on his forehead and he didn't wear glasses anymore. His body had filled out, with strong, broad shoulders and muscles on his arms to spare. He currently was dressed casually, in jeans and a button down shirt and work boots. Obviously, he was off from work.

"And I had thought you would be running around catching bad guys by now." She told him, tossing the paper to the side and kicking her feet onto the heavy, wooden table. She was still in her pajamas, knee length spandex running pants, a purple tie-dye sports bra and a crewneck sweater that was cut off the shoulder. Her hair was a mess on her head and she had no make up on. Harry laughed at her and walked into the room, taking the seat across from her and leaning back, sitting towards the side, facing the opposite way she did.

"I took the day off. Ginny is at practice right now. Thought I would come see you." He shrugged, giving her a lopsided smile. Heidi smirked at him and started to twirl her hair around her finger.

"AKA, you were bored and had nothing to do, and knew that I had taken off this week." Harry laughed loudly, nodding and Heidi rolled her eyes. "Well, arent you kind." Harry gave her his signature smile that made most women swoon. Both Hermione and Heidi were completely immune to it, and she rolled her eyes once again.

"You know you love my company." Heidi smirked at him, standing up and walking around the kitchen table to him, where she ruffled his hair.

"I always love my wittle bro'der." She said in her best baby voice that caused Harry to scowl and swat her away. Heidi chuckled and walked over to the fridge, where she pulled an apple and tossed it to him, before grabbing one for herself. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked him, biting into its flesh. Harry studied the apple. It was shiny enough that he could see his own reflection on the skin. Pausing, he bit into the apple himself before he looked back up at her.

"Hogsmeade?" Heidi smiled and with a snap, she was dressed entirely different. She had visioned herself in black skinny jeans and an over sized white sweater and her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Harry smiled at her change before he stood up. The two quickly finished their apples, before Heidi took his arm, and with a crack, they were gone from Grimmauld Place.

Heidi and Harry appeared standing outside the Three Broomsticks, and with a smile, the two walked in. Madam Rosmerta smiled at the familiar faces and loudly welcomed them to the pub, causing a few of the other residents to welcome them as well. Rolling her eyes, Heidi walked up the bar and ordered a Butterbeer for herself. Harry did the same, and insisted he pay for her. Rolling her eyes, she waved him off and let him do so, knowing it would get her nowhere to argue back about it. Drinking her butterbeer quietly, the two lapsed into the silence, reminiscing on the days where the four of them would come there during the holidays. She smiled as memories filled her mind.

_"Granger, Heidi." A small, dark haired girl squeezed her sisters hand, gulped and slowly walked up the steps. She sat herself on the stool and glanced over at the Professor who gently placed the hat on her head. A tingling sensation filled her body and her blood drained from her face. She heard her sister gasp at her appearance before the voice filled her head._

_"Ah, yes, I have been waiting for you Miss Granger. Or should I even call you that?" Heidi sighed, knowing that the hat knew she was adopted, "Ah, but you don't know who you really are. You crave to prove yourself, always working to prove you are good as your sister." She winced visible and McGonagall looked over at her, worriedly. "You don't know who you are, so you want to prove that you are someone, correct? You will do anything, even if that meant putting your life at stake." She knew what he was speaking about and she bit her lip. "Brave, yes. Couragous. Ambitious. Extremely intelligent. But you have a wild temper do you? You like to seek revenge. You are a difficult one." She was praying in any way shape or form that she wouldn't be put into Slytherin._

_"I'm not a bad person, am I?" She whispered up at the hat and she heard his loud laugh rumble in her ears._

_"No, my dear. I have the perfect place for you. GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Heidi?" She snapped out of her memories and looked up at Harry who smiled back at her with a soft chuckle. "Reminiscing?" She smiled sadly and nodded, turning her back to the bar and looking out at the pub. There were witches and wizards alike laughing and having a good time, although the pub was fairly empty with the lack of students and most people being at work. "You and me both." He told her, turning to face the same way as her.

"Remember when you snuck in here in 3rd year and found out Sirius was your god father?" Harry smiled sadly and nodded.

"Remember when Hermione punched Malfoy?" Heidi snickered and nodded, remembering that wonderful day, "And then you punched him right after!?" They erupted into laughter, Heidi doubling over and clutching her stomach. Sitting back up, she smiled over at her brother-like-figure. Harry had always been there for her, even when Hermione was petrified, when her boyfriend cheated on her, and when she became anorexic in 5th year. Harry was always there. Reaching over, she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the curtains of the bedroom. The golden fingers crawled across dark hardwood of the bedroom and up the bed frame to the body was was cocooned in the blankets. Her dark hair splayed across the pillows like black ink, and one foot hung off the bed. Dark shadows filled the room, creating an ominous feeling that Heidi had quickly gotten used to, as the entire house had the same feeling. On the opposite wall of her bed sat a large painting of Sirius Black that both Heidi and Harry had created just after 5th year, with the help of Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin. It was a painting she regularly talked to, and Harry often came to have bonding time with his godfather.

As the sunlight reached Heidi, she groaned and rolled over, using the pillow to cover her head and block out the light. When she rolled over again, Heidi helped, landing face first on the cold, hard wood floor and groaning loudly. She had brought most of the blankets with her, although the back corner still clung to the bed. Reaching up, she lazily pulled down a pillow, placed it beneath her and closed her eyes again, shifting to make the blanket fold beneath her and protect her from the chilly floor. As she turned her head towards the bed, she opened her eyes slightly and was met with the glowing green eyes of a creature that stared back at her from beneath the furniture. Shocked and frightened, she jumped backwards, reaching onto the bedside table and grabbing her wand, pointing it at the creature.

When a small mew came from beneath the bed and the creature crawled from beneath it, Heidi let out a shaky breath and smiled as her cat, Shadow, crawled onto her, purring loudly. The all black cat nuzzled its head on her chin, insisting she pet it and she laughed, nuzzling it back and scratched its head. "Hello, pretty girl. You scared me, there." The cat laid down on her chest, curling its tail around itself and closed it eyes to sleep on its master. Heidi grabbed the pillow again and followed her familiar's example, lying on her back on the bare floor with her cat on her chest, she was a funny sight.

Heidi remained on the floor for another hour, her eyes closed and her hand slowly petting Shadow, halfway between sleep and consciousness. After a while, she shifted Shadow so that she was on her pillow, instead of her chest, and sat up, yawning. She stretched her arms out, feeling the wonderful cracks in her back relieve the stress of her lying on the floor, before she stood up and walked to her bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes, she stared at herself in the mirror and couldnt help the depressed look that came over her face and the memories that flooded her mind.

"_Tell me! How did you get the sword!?" Tears fell down her face in waves as Bellatrix cut into her body with the shiny, silver knife that was now dripping with crimson. Blood. Her blood. Heidi was suspended from a rope that was hanging from the chandelier. Her arms were held above her and she had felt her wrists and shoulders dislocate a long time ago. Bellatrix had swiped across her back to the point that her shirt had turned from white to deep red, with no original color showing at all. Now, she stood before her, spitting in her face, the knife pressed into her stomach. "TELL ME!" She screeched, as she took the knife and stabbed it into her lower abdomen and slowly dragged it in a diagonal pattern up and just under her breasts. Heidi screamed like her life depended on it, struggling against the bonds that held her._

_Draco, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy stood to the side of the room, as well as Greyback and the snatchers. Greyback was watching, his mouth watering at the sight of blood, while all of the others watched, trying to hide the scared and pity filled faces that crossed over them. "We found it! How many times do I have to tell you, we found it!?" Heidi screamed. Her vision was blurred with tears and her throat was raw from screaming. Bellatrix scowled at her and turned away from her for a second and Heidi calmed herself. Slowly, a smirk pulled at her face and she took a ragged breath. "The sword will only reveal itself to true Gryffindors." Bellatrix screamed and whirled around, grabbing Heidi by the hair and ripping her down from her restraints, causing her to scream in pain again. She toppled to the ground and Bellatrix stabbed the knife into her chest and carved 'mudblood' into her breast. She and her sister had identical scars._

Heidi stared at the scar that was on her upper left chest. It mocked her, staring back at her like a permanent piece of Bellatrix that had attached itself to her. It mocked her, laughed at her, prevented her from wearing certain clothes. Her entire body was covered in scars. Her back no longer looked human and her stomach held a few long, thick scars. Disgusted with herself, she hopped into the shower and prevented herself from further dissecting the faults of her body. She scrubbed her hair clean, shaved and stepped out of the shower again, drying herself off. Walking, naked, back into her room, she walked into the closet and pulled on clothes for work. She was going to be at the Ministry that day, and she was dreading it. She hated her boss, Jamie Linch, a boy that was in Ravenclaw two years older than her. He was an egotistical, obnoxious and self-righteous prick. The less time she spent with him the better.

Heidi was just about to walk out of her bedroom when a loud tapping issued from her bedroom window. Sighing, she walked over to the window and winced at the insane light that passed into her room, destroying the ominous shadows that formed in the corners. A small, dark owl waited for her to open the window and as she did, it fluttered inside and landed on her dresser with a letter addressed to her in its beak. Groaning, she grabbed the letter and gave the owl a small treat before she ripped the letter open. It was from the ministry, and scanning it over, her eyes suddenly grew to the size of dinner plates and her heart raced in her chest. She couldnt believe this was happening. She didnt _want_ it to be happening. How in the world did they find them?

She quickly told the owl to leave and disapparated to the ministry and into the office of Harry Potter. Harry was sitting at his desk, for once in his career, scribbling away at one file or another. When he noticed her apparance, not entirely happy, his own smile vanished and he took the letter that was so roughly shoved in his face.

_Dear Miss Heidi Granger,_

_It is to my extreme pleasure to inform you that after many tedious hours, at their own request, we have finally come to the conclusion and the knowledge of your biological family. It pleases me greatly to inform you that they wish to be introduced to you, and would very much like to set up a date and time of which to meet. Please owl me as soon as you find such times. Hope you are well._

_Gretchen Blane_

_Family Affairs_

_Ministry of Magic_

"How, in the hell, did they find them?" She growled out, taking a seat opposite Harry. Harry gently placed the letter down and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Im not sure, Dee, but isnt this a good thing?" The look he recieved was almost murderous, and at that point in time, Harry remembered the reason why he never pissed off a Granger. They could kill you. And easily avoid Azkaban.

"I dont want to know them. They left me. What parent leaves their child willingly?" She spat, crossing her arms and kicking her feet on to Harry's desk. He ignored her actions and sighed.

"Look, just go tell Gretchen that you dont want to meet them. Im sure everything will be fine. They will understand." Heidi rolled her eyes.

"They wont, but I am going to go tell that bitch off." Heidi stood up, scraping the chair back across the floor, almost sending it toppling over and left the office with a swish of her robes.

* * *

Heidi sat at her desk in her office, her head in her hands, her hair a mess and the letter sitting tauntingly in front of her. Heidi was so unsure of herself, whether she should actually go see the people that gave her up as a baby, or ignore it all and hope it would just go away. Like Kreacher. She ignored the little troll like house-elf, hoping one day he just wouldn't come back. He always did, little bugger.

She was having an internal struggle. She loved her muggle parents with all her heart, and Hermione was her best friend, she could never be replaced. But at the same point, she wanted to meet the people that birthed her. She wanted to chew them out, to tell her everything they missed and that they should never have a chance to see her again. She wanted to hex them, to scream, cry, and throw a tantrum like a two year old. She wanted them to know all the pain they had ever put her through, not knowing where she belonged, or why she was left all alone. And then, there was that itty, bitty part of her that wanted to hug them, hug them and never let go.

Picking up a quill and dropping it in a bottle of ink, Heidi scribbled on the back of the very same letter five words that she knew she would either love or regret. She scribbled her name at the bottom, pointed her wand at it silently and sent the letter flying off towards Gretchens desk. Silently, she dropped her wand on her desk again and placed her head in her hands. "Im an idiot."


End file.
